Seeing Is Believing
by JaneWorshipper
Summary: What if Jo didn't really die in the blast? What if it was all just one big cover up?
1. Seeing Is Believing

**Chapter One - The Blokes Weekend**

"I think a holiday would be a wonderful idea", Susie smiled as the words tricked out of her mouth like light bubbles.

"Hang on Suze, we were talking about a blokes weekend, no chicks aloud", PJ pointed out firmly. His words seemed to be lost on Susie as she began to plea, not with PJ but with Jonesy. PJ knew perfectly well that she could wind Jonesy round her little finger when she desired to and he realised that he was fighting a losing battle.

"Fine, you can come, but don't get in my way!" PJ said with more than a little venom in his voice.

"Are you kidding, did grumpy old Patrick just say I could go", Susie exclaimed in disbelief.

"Less of this old business, and its PJ, thankyou Susie", PJ laughed, returning to his happy mood.

"So guys where are we going?" Susie asked with an enormous grin on her face, "let me guess...Fiji? No wait, Hawaii...is it Hawaii?" By now Susie was practically bouncing around the Imperial with excitement at the prospect of bathing in the warm sun in Hawaii.

"Try Brisbane", PJ replied dryly as he took a sip of the beer that seemed to have magically appeared in front of him, waiting for Susie to lose interest in the idea. Susie however, did not lost interest; in fact she seemed even more excited by the prospect.

"This is going to be so much fun", she gushed her eyes falling on Jonesy, meeting his glance. If he was thinking what she was thinking then this was going to be a very interesting holiday indeed.

"Don't forget PJ, Susie and myself need next weekend off Boss", Jonesy said with a grin and was met with a look of disdain from his Senior Sergeant.

"How could I possibly forget, Jones, when you've been reminding me once every day for the past two weeks." Toms look was not missed by Jonesy, in fact he took it as his cue to get out of the office before he found himself buried in paperwork up until he left for Brisbane with his workmates. Outside the office Kelly and Joss sat looking very unimpressed.

"So, explain to me again how you three get to swan off to the beach and Joss and I have to pick up the slack", Kelly grumbled at the grin that had found its way onto Jonesy's face.

"Aw come up Kelly, its time to take one for the team", he laughed,

"But you told me it was a 'blokes only' weekend" she said her voice reaching a pitch that made Jonesy cringe slightly "well how come Susie suddenly gets to go because last time I checked Susie was a woman not a 'bloke'", by this time Jonesy was starting to feel a bit embarrassed, it wasn't exactly a secret that he had a soft spot for his attractive female co-worker. Then he remembered a vital piece of information.

"Well actually Kelly, PJ was the one who said she could go, the decision had nothing at all to do with me", Jonesy knew very well that had PJ not said yes he would have crumbled to Susie's big blue eyes in a flash, but Kelly needn't know that. The look on Kelly's face told him she wasn't at all amused so he quickly made his way to PJ's office and found Susie sitting on his desk, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Where's PJ" Jonesy said trying to keep his mind on task as the overwhelming urge came over him, and urge that had been with him for a long time. Susie glanced up and beamed at Jonesy

"I have no idea, but I wouldn't want him to catch me sitting on his desk" she laughed and jumped off the desk replacing a couple of papers that had become dislodged from their original spot as she sat. At that moment the door swung open and PJ marched in. Susie flashed Jonesy an amused look and she saw PJ raise his eyebrow at the dishevelled stack of papers on his desk. Jonesy decided he had better distract PJ before he started asking what was going on.

"We're all set for babe fest 2004" Jonesy said grinning at the desired dirty look he got from Susie at that moment. PJ began to rub his hands together.

"Sounds good Evan, sounds good" PJ said just as Susie, looking rather disgruntled stalked out of the room slamming the door behind her. "What's gotten into her?" he asked placed his hands behind his head and leaning back. Jonesy shrugged and decided he would like to know that himself.

"What's going on Suze" his concern mounting when he saw the tears trickling out of her eyes, as she sat in the locker room trying to hide her face from view. Big sobs escaped her mouth as she tried to reply.

"PJ" she trembled "he just acts like nothing happened to Jo. Its like he's forgotten she even existed". Jonesy sank down next to her, his heart quietly going out to her. Again, he had the sudden urge to kiss all of her pain away. Fighting his thoughts, he rested one arm on her shoulder and tried to wipe away the tears with the other. Her pained expression caught Jonesy's

"I miss Jo," she wailed bursting into tears again. Feeling a little awkward, he sat quietly listening to the sound of her sobbing before finally opening his mouth.

"You know I think Jo wouldn't want to see you like this Susie. She would want you to go on this holiday and be your wonderful happy-go-lucky self" a smile cracked over his face. Susie weakly smiled back, nodding softly.

"Ah, would you take a look at this bed" Susie squealed as she bounced excitedly on the enormous bed nearest to the door. No sooner had they arrived at their apartment than Susie was bouncing around like an excitable child.

"I can't wait to get down to the beach" her voice breaking slightly as she squealed "come on Evan, let's go for a walk". PJ flashed his colleague a look of amusement as he was being literally dragged through the door. PJ slumped down on his bed and sighed before noticing the television remote was in arms length. He lunged for it, nearly off balancing himself for a brief moment. With the remote securely in his grasp he began channel surfing.

"Chick flick, soap, boring, crap, crap..." with a grunt he turned the television of and threw the remote on the bed behind him. He never would have guessed that being on holiday would be so boring and he'd only just arrived. At that moment he decided he would take a walk and try to find Jonesy and Susie. PJ stood up, donned his thongs and left the room.

After about half an hour of aimless walking in the heat, it finally dawned on PJ that he wasn't going to find Susie and Jonesy. He wasn't entirely sure where he was to start with; all he knew was that the heat was really getting to him. Looking for somewhere to dehydrate himself, he realised his eyes were beginning to go blurry. He rubbed them with his fingers and smiled to himself as the vision restored itself. A little way down the beach was a boardwalk, which looked as if it opened into a shopping centre so he decided to head for that. All thoughts of water disappeared from his mind when he saw something that completely floored him. About 100 metres ahead of him stood a woman, she was blessed with a golden tan and had golden curls cascading down her back. PJ's mouth fell open as he softly mouthed her name

"Jo"...


	2. Seeing Things

**Chapter Two - Seeing Things**

As the name left his lips he sucked in a lungful of salty air, stuck in one spot he realised she was moving toward the boardwalk. He had to find out if what he was seeing was real and somehow willed his legs to move him forward after her. She didn't look the same as when he last saw her, but then when had last seen Jo she was still full of the pain from their break-up. Her hair was longer and sun bleached, he had to admit it, she looked wonderful.

At that moment he checked himself, this couldn't possibly be Jo, she was dead and she certainly wasn't coming back. Let alone be frolicking around a beach in Brisbane. But there was a part of him, the part that still held hope, which forced him to continue on. He could see with all this contemplation that he was losing ground on her, so he quickened his pace to catch up. As he got closer he was even more sure that this woman was Joanna Parrish, the woman he loved and who he had let slip through his fingers.

He followed her up the boardwalk and then she suddenly disappeared. PJ's chest tightened as sudden despair overcame him. Just as he was about to give up hope, the woman appeared from a shop only metres away from him. It was her, it was really Jo, he couldn't believe what was happening.

She soon exited the main street and headed into a high-rise hotel and before he knew it she was gone again. PJ silently cursed himself and then came up with an idea.

He approached the service desk with a certain amount of authority about him.

"Excuse me, I'd like to know if you have a Joanna Parrish staying with you at this time" he said almost casually.

"I'm sorry sir, but I am not obliged to give out that kind of information" the short stern man sitting on the desk informed him. PJ smiled, in annoyance, time to try plan B.

"My name is Senior Detective PJ Hasham and I have reason to believe you have a Joanna Parrish staying in this hotel" a smirk made its way onto PJ's face as the look of horror appeared on the mans face.

"One moment sir" he began furiously tapping on his computer "I'm sorry Mr...er..Hasham, we have nobody of that name here". In that moment PJ's face fell as the energy that had come from seeing 'Jo' drained from him. He could barely form the words to thank the desk attendee and turned slowly to left the hotel.

The walk home was possibly the most agonising that PJ had ever experienced. He felt as though someone had just ripped the last bit of hope left in him. But the further he walked and the closer he got to their apartment, he was able to convince himself that hope was not lost. Just because she was not booked into the hotel, as 'Joanna Parrish' didn't mean that it wasn't her, he told himself. After all if she was who he thought she was, she would be lying low for whatever reason it was that she had faked her death. By the time he had reached the apartment building, dripping with sweat and swaying slightly as he walked, he was convinced that it was Jo and he was going to find her again.

_Back at the apartment_

Susie and Jonesy had arrived back at the apartment after at least an hour of walking along the beach, expecting to find PJ sitting in the room waiting for them. What they found, however, was an empty room and no sign of PJ anywhere.

"That's odd" Susie remarked, "PJ didn't give any indication that he would be leaving the room", as she began to look under the bed, Jonesy interrupted her thoughts.

"You know Susie I really don't think PJ is going to be under the bed" he said with a smirk "he's probably gone for a walk I wouldn't worry too much". He sad down on the bed with a flourish and patted the spot next to him, gesturing for her to sit down. He flicked the television on but couldn't really concentrate on it for long and quickly switched it off again.

"Hey! I was watching that" Susie exclaimed playfully punching him on the arm.

"Oh sure Susie, cos I know how much of a fan of 'Days of our Lives' you are" he said with a slight grin on his face.

"I might be" she said firmly and then tried to punch him again. The attempt was apparently not completely thought through as she lost balance and nearly fell off the side of the bed. Susie squeezed her eyes shut expected to hear a thump and pain to shoot through her. She was surprised when the pain didn't come, so surprised that she appeared to forget to open her eyes. When she did, she noticed Jonesy was holding onto her very tightly and gazing into her eyes. He was just lowering himself to kiss her when the loud scratching sound of a key being turned shattered the moment. PJ waltzed in looking more than a little worse for wear. In a moment of blind panic Jonesy gave Susie a hard shove back onto the bed and made his way over to PJ.

"Are you alright mate? You look as if you've just run a marathon? What happened?" The questions flowed out of his mouth before he could even think about what he was saying.

"Come on Jonesy let the guy sit down and get his breath back before you ask him the other 17 questions" Susie said softly offering PJ a chair.

PJ had been sitting there with his head back and his eyes closed for nearly half an hour. Jonesy decided he and Susie had waited long enough to here his story.

"I think its time you told us what happened PJ, you looked like you'd just seen a ghost" a crease firmly cementing itself to his brow. PJ just looked up at him with a certain spark in his eyes that Jonesy was sure he'd never seen there before. After 5 minutes or so of silence PJ began to speak in a dry raspy voice.

"I saw Joanna, she's still alive".


	3. In Search of Truth

**Chapter Three - In Search of Truth**

PJ's revelation was met with complete silence from both Jonesy and Susie. When this silence was finally broken PJ wasn't quite prepared for the response.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head PJ? Cos that is the most ridiculous thing I've heard all day" Jonesy said his face close to breaking into one of his trademark smiles. PJ just looked back at him unable to believe that one of his closest friends in the world didn't believe him.

"I'm perfectly fine, thankyou Jonesy" PJ said haughtily "and I'm serious, I saw her with my own two eyes! You have to believe me". Jonesy's mouth was opening and closing like a dazed goldfish, he was about to tell PJ to get real when Susie interrupted.

"I believe you PJ" Susie said softly "I knew she couldn't be dead". Jonesy was stunned, apart from her tendency to get overexcited, Susie was supposed to be a sensible girl.

"PJ, Jo is dead and she isn't coming back. I don't think its fair of you to put us all, not to mention yourself, through this. We've all said our goodbyes, its over" By now Jonesy was pacing around the room unable to take all of this in.

"Jonesy I want you to come down to where I saw her and if we don't see anything I will let it go, you have my word" PJ's eyes were fixed on his friend now, silently pleading him to give him the benefit of the doubt. Jonesy sighed.

"Yeah alright PJ, I'll come with you but if we don't see anything then that is the end of it, ok?" Jonesy's eyes rested on Susie for a moment, who was smiling a thankyou at him.

The trio chose to make the journey over the beach early in the morning before the sun had reached its peak temperature. PJ was like a man on a mission and barely said a word for the entire journey. Susie was calm and collected on the outside but inside she felt like her insides were going to snap. But despite his vow to give PJ the benefit of the doubt Jonesy was filled with doubt over what PJ thought he saw.

"This is the place," PJ finally announced, but the place was completely empty. The beach undisturbed by the thousands of feet that made up the tourist population.

"Its still early" PJ quickly pointed out, sensing Jonesy's unease "She'll be here I just know it".

The morning came and went and soon the beach was packed with a throng of tourists. By the time lunch time rolled around all that was visible was a few scarce patches of pure white sand and hundreds of beach towels.

"This is ridiculous" Jonesy said loudly than he meant to "even if she was here do you really think you'd be able to find her in this..." He was cut off as PJ suddenly shot of into the crowd, he turned to Susie.

"What is he doing?" he was met with a shrug.

PJ's heart was in his throat as he pushed his was through the crowd, dodging sunbathers as he went. He'd seen her walking down the beach wearing a bright blue bikini covered partially by a apple green wrap around.

"Why do there have to be so many people," he whispered to himself. Finally he had caught up to her, emotion enveloped him as he reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Jo" he said loudly a grin spreading over his face. The woman spun around with a look of disdain on her face and to PJ's dismay he realised that she was certainly not Jo. Whilst she had the same basic build to her, her eyes were cold and unsympathetic and didn't have the same beautiful spark that Jo had always had. PJ mouthed an apology and turned around to see Jonesy and Susie standing behind him. They had obviously witnessed his moment of insanity. Susie walked up to him and swung her arms around him while whispering in his ear.

"I wanted it to be true too PJ" tears forming in her eyes. Jonesy nodded not daring to utter that he was right to doubt his friend.

"Lets go back " Susie said finally allowing herself to drop back to the ground. Jonesy agreed quietly and started to lead the way back to the apartment. After a few steps Susie noticed that PJ wasn't following. She stopped and gestured to him to come.

"Come on PJ, let's go," She said sympathetically, PJ just looked back and her blankly before replying.

"No I'm going to stay here for a bit, see if I can see her again" every rational part of him seemed to have gone out the window and Susie was worried.

"Aw come on PJ, you can't stay here, it wasn't Jo now lets go" but her words were bet by a defiant look as he shook his head. She nodded; he would come back in his own time. Till then she and Jonesy walked solemnly back to the apartment together.

"He looks as if someone has just ripped his heart out" Susie said fighting back tears. Jonesy didn't feel the need to say anything right at that moment, so he just put his arm around Susie and held her as close as he possibly could.

PJ was sitting there blankly on the beach for what seemed like an eternity. It wasn't long before what had happened caught up with him and he could feel his eyelids falling like lead weights over his eyes. He wasn't sure how long he slept for but it was what he woke to that he would never forget.


	4. Reunion

**Chapter Four - Reunion**

The beach had cleared and the tide was beginning to come in but PJ was still sitting there on the beach. Just as he was waking from his sleep he felt a hand on his shoulder. The hand was like a cold wind blowing over him and he almost ignored it. When the grip got firmer, he couldn't ignore it any more and was about to turn around when a soft voice filled his ears.

"PJ, I've been waiting to see you" the voice was thick with emotion and he recognised it automatically. He spun around and felt about ready burst into tears right then and there. Looking down on him with those beautiful blue eyes with the glow of the setting sun behind her, giving her an angelic glow, was Joanna Parrish. Barely able to assemble words to say what he wanted to, PJ sat there in dumb silence just staring at her memorising the exact colour of her eyes. Smiling softly at him she whispered,

"What's this, Senior Detective Hasham, speechless?" His had reached up and traced the line of her jaw as he still gazed at her. Suddenly the impulse overtook him and he pulled her to him, meeting her lips with a hungry, longing kiss. When it ended PJ looked down at the ground still holding onto her as he spoke in a husky voice.

"I've missed that", he said simply finally able to meet her glance again. It took him a few moments to regain his composure before the question that had been plaguing him came to him.

"But you're dead...how...what happened?" The words came out dripping with a mix of disbelief and absolute relief. A pained look came over Jo's face as she nodded slightly, tears forming in her eyes.

"There's a lot to explain" she started "but Susie and Jonesy will be waiting for you". She began to get up but PJ stopped her.

"No" he said firmly "I can't loose you again" for a moment the old PJ seeped back into him, but only for a moment.

"You won't" she said simply "meet me back here tomorrow morning, but I need you to do something for me PJ" she said very seriously, her brow beginning to crease.

"Anything" he breathed in a very faraway manner.

"You can't tell Susie or Jonesy about this, please PJ, it's very important that you just keep this between us" she seemed to become very nervous as she spoke. For fear that she might not turn up if he didn't, PJ nodded and agreed to be discreet. She had already started to move away when he hurried up behind her and grabbed her by the waist, spun her around and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said, smiling softly.

_At the apartment_

The walk back had been one of complete awkwardness for both Jonesy and Susie; the pair simply did not know what to say to one another. They had been back in the apartment building for a good 10 minutes before Susie finally broke the silence.

"You know I really believe PJ thought he saw Jo," she said as she looked out over the balcony overlooking the beach. Jonesy nodded, filled with the same deep despair that Susie was feeling for their friend. Seeking something in the way of comfort he walked over and slid his hand around her stomach and pulled her close to him, leaning over her neck taking in the sweet smell of her perfume. She didn't stop him because in truth she needed something herself, Jo had become an extremely important part of Susie's life and just for a moment she believed there was a chance she would see her again.

"I hope he's ok" she said resting her hand on Jonesy's cheek "you saw his face, Evan, he was absolutely gutted and he doesn't have anybody like I have you. He's all alone" she turned to look him in the eye as she spoke.

"We will both be there for him and so will everyone at the station when we go back tomorrow" he said planting a kiss on her forehead.

"This hasn't been much of a holiday has it?" Susie said looking straight at Jonesy's shoulder.

After a long walk home with his thoughts, PJ finally walked back into the apartment building as it was beginning to get very dark outside. When he walked in he was nearly knocked over as Susie threw flung her arms around him neck.

"Where have you been PJ? We've been so worried" Susie wailed the sound of her voice muffled by his chest. As she looked up at him she was surprised to find him looking down on her with a big grin on his face. Not only that, she was surprised to see his lips had something that looked like lipstick on them.

"What have you been doing PJ?" she said confusion spilling from her.

"Ah..Nothing" he replied guilt apparent in his voice "I just uh grabbed something to eat at..uh the place..you know downstairs" he quickly dismissed Susie and walked over to his bed.

"You know I think I'm going to get some sleep," he said pulling the covers back.

By now Jonesy was beginning to wonder what was going on too as he said with a raised eyebrow,

"You know PJ its only 7 o'clock, I know you are eager to get home but don't you think this is a bit extreme" PJ froze and turned to his friend.

"home?" at that moment it dawned on him that they were supposed to return to Mount Thomas tomorrow.

"Yes PJ we are leaving tomorrow, remember" by now both Jonesy and Susie had positioned themselves at the end of his bed and were giving him a rather strange look.

"I think maybe I'll stick around here for a couple of days" PJ said airily.

"You know there's no way the boss will let you have any more time off PJ, we were lucky to get this weekend off" Jonesy pointed out "What's going on PJ? This weekend has been an absolute nightmare, why would you want to stay anyway?" Jonesy could see PJ was getting a little bit agitated with him now.

"Why! Because Jo is still alive that's why" he spat back.

"No PJ, she isn't, we saw that for ourselves today" Susie said shaking her head.

"I don't know why but she doesn't want you to know so she waited until I was alone. Maybe she's in some kind of trouble? I don't know. But she's alive"


	5. The Last Goodbye

**Chapter Five - The Last Goodbye**

PJ expected them to be a bit sceptical, but he wasn't at all prepared for the response he got. Jonesy glared at him angrily.

"PJ we've been through this and we even took your word for it to start with! But don't think you've caused enough pain; we already said our goodbyes and then had to have all of this stuff dragged back up again. Its time to let go!" his words were like a sharp sword to PJ. To him this was possibly one of the happiest days of his life and he wanted to be able to share it with his two friends.

"If you would just come down to the beach tomorrow morning, I could prove it to you, I'm meeting her Jonesy...Susie?" his glance fell on Susie who had her eyes firmly planted on her shoes.

"As much as I hate to say it PJ, I think Evan is right, its time to let go" he could tell the words hurt her to say, but he also believed she meant them. Fury overtook him and frustration but all he seemed to be able to say was,

"Fine!" and he huffily yanked the covers up, hauled himself into bed, rolled over and lay motionless. Susie and Jonesy were stunned, they knew this meant a lot to PJ but they had never really need him act this erratically before. Jonesy gave her a 'what now?' look.

"Lets just go to bed, we could probably do with an early night too" Susie whispered.

"I like the way you think, lets go" he said a ghost of a grin playing on his face. It was met with a scowl.

"You in your bed and me in mine" she said forcing a smile at Jonesy's ill-timed attempt at humour.

A bright light streaming in the window woke PJ the following morning, he wasn't sure what time it was but it was early enough for his colleagues to still be sound asleep. As quietly as he could manage he pulled on a shirt and a pair of shorts. He then began to creep out of the apartment. As he left he passed the airline tickets that had been left out on the table, their flight was at midday today and he had know idea how he was going to handle all of this. He wasn't exactly sure how he would explain to his friends that he was thinking about staying here to be close to Jo. There were still at least 5 hours until he had to be up at the airport, he would have made a decision by then. With a glance and Jonesy and Susie he left the apartment, closing the door behind him as quietly as he could manage.

The beach was absolutely beautiful at this time in the morning because no one was around and the sand was smooth and completely undisturbed. If he was honest with himself PJ wasn't entirely sure what time Jo had wanted him to meet her, she had simply said 'tomorrow morning' and he had been too shocked to ask her for an exact time. He needn't have worried because she was there on the beach waiting for him, all alone without another soul on the beach.

"How long have you been waiting?" he said with an edge of concern in his voice.

"Not very long" she smiled taking his hand in her own. Without wasting a moment he pulled her to him and drew her into a long and passionate kiss.

"I love you, Jo," he said thickly, his nose touching hers as he looked into her eyes and he was shocked as she pulled away from him. He stood there for a moment looking slightly confused.

"I know you do, PJ and I love you with every part of me, but that is as far as it can go" she said a pained expression appearing on her face.

"Why? I want us to be together forever Jo, that's what I wanted to tell you. I'm going to stay here and be with you, forever" he squared his shoulders and attempted to approach her again. But much to his surprise she was shaking her head and tears were filling her eyes.

"NO" she yelled, "you can't do that, I knew I made a mistake letting you see me" by the second she seemed to be becoming more and more hysterical. Feeling slightly distressed himself he leaned forward and pulled her to him determined to kiss away her tears and for that moment she let him. He could feel her heart pounding on his chest as she leaned against him, sobbing softly.

"He's still not here yet" Susie said her voice getting higher as she threw her clothes into her suitcase "what is he thinking! He'll make us miss our flight" by now Jonesy had left his dishevelled pile of clothes and was trying to comfort Susie.

"He'll be here Susie, but even if he isn't I'm willing to bet you I know where he is. If you finish doing your packing we'll work on PJ's luggage together. Then hopefully we will have some time to go and find him before our check in time.

PJ could feel the time was running out on him but he couldn't shake this feeling of wanting to stay with Jo forever. At the same time, he wondered why she didn't want him too.

"Jo, why don't you want me to stay with you?" she looked up at him with tearstained cheeks.

"Because" she began biting her lip "because its time for you to move on"

"But maybe I don't want to move on without you" frustration showing in his voice.

Suddenly on the road parallel to the boardwalk a car pulled up and Jonesy and Susie got out. Jo began to look panicked.

"I told you not to tell them" her voice was shrill. Her eyes fixed on his as she grabbed him for a deep kiss. "Goodbye PJ" she said, letting go of him and running off in the opposite direction and disappearing from his life.

As Susie approached him she had her 'pretend angry' face on, which really meant she was pleased to see him.

"Come on PJ, we've got to go" she said tugging on his arm.

"Wait! Did you see her, she was right there" PJ said his eyes wide. Jonesy just looked back at him confused.

"What are you talking about PJ? There wasn't anybody there."


	6. Returning To Normal

**Chapter Six - Returning to Normal**

The flight back into Melbourne was the most heart-wrenching few hours PJ had dealt with for a long time. It had taken a great deal of time for Susie and Jonesy to convince him to get in the car and the rest of the journey to the airport consisted of PJ insisting that Jo was there and that they should have seen her. The longer he thought about it the more doubts that came into his mind. He was a rational man, he believed in what you could see and touch but all of this didn't make any sense to him. As the flight was nearly over he posed a question that had been bugging him for the entire plane trip.

"Susie, Jonesy, do you believe in ghosts?" he was expecting the look he got back from Jonesy but Susie was nodding.

"Yeah I do PJ, why do you ask? Do you think you saw Jo's ghost" her eyes were wide in a sort of youthful wonder looking at him. PJ shook his head slightly.

"I believe that it was Jo, but I don't understand why you two couldn't see her. And then there's something else that doesn't quite add up for me" Susie urged him to continue.

"Well she was so adamant that I was not to tell you I'd seen you. We all loved her and I'm pretty sure she would want to see you and say goodbye to you as well as me" Susie was nodding.

"If it was Jo's ghost, then maybe her 'unfinished business' was to do with you alone PJ. She probably needed you to stop bottling up your emotions for her and really feel them. As a step to finally saying goodbye" PJ nodded but Jonesy didn't look impressed at all.

"Ghost's, PJ! Come on this isn't like you at all maybe the heat made you hallucinate" PJ met his gaze straight on.

"After this holiday Jonesy, I may never think the same way again. I've had all my beliefs turned on their head."

The plane flew in right on time and by the time they were safely driving back to Mount Thomas PJ had decided that he had seen a ghost. He somehow felt complete again, as though his life suddenly made sense and he thought he could put that down to Jo.

"Hey guys! How was your holiday" Kelly said with a grin.

"Interesting" Jonesy said. Kelly gave him a funny look.

"Interesting? What does that mean?" Susie decided to answer the question looking Kelly straight in the eye.

"PJ saw Jo's ghost" The confused look on Kelly's face depended and by now even Tom who had just joined the group looked at Susie as if she'd suffered an unfortunate injury to the head.

"Its true" PJ piped up "she picked our holiday to give me an important message, to help me move on."

Tom nodded with an 'I don't believe you' look on his face'. But PJ didn't care; to him he had the answers to the questions he had never asked.

_A Week Later_

The trip had been seemingly forgotten in the minds of the country coppers from the small town of Mount Thomas. PJ was back into his routine but he seemed much happier than he was before. As much as the rest of the station members couldn't explain it, the experience had really changed PJ for the better.

"Hey PJ! You've got mail," Kelly said in a mock voice. The envelope was small and looked very delicate.

"Who is it from?" he asked confused, it didn't look like a bill and hardly anyone ever wrote to him any more.

"Um there's no return address but the postmark says Gold Coast? Did you make a friend up there" she said her eyebrow cocked in the air. PJ frowned and took the letter and very nearly fell off his chair. The writing on the front was totally familiar to him. Was this some kind of joke? He was pretty sure that ghosts didn't send mail, so how on earth did this letter with her writing on it get here from the place he had last seen her. With disbelief he ripped the envelope open and stared at the contents, a short letter which read,

Dear PJ,

I can't begin to explain how wonderful it was to see you again. If I had more time I could have explained everything to you, but time was unkind to us. The truth is I should have died in that blast but through some strange twist of fate I was spared. I left Clancy alone with the bag when I shouldn't have, it only felt like a few moments to me but those moments changed my life forever. We were just about to open the bagwhen I told him I had to go and get something from the cells outside. I don't even remember what it was now, but when I got out there the station exploded. I don't know why but my first instinct was to get out of there, and I skipped town and have been 'on the run' ever since.

I just want you to know that I love you and that I am sorry.

Goodbye,

Jo

**THE END**

Thankyou all for your support while I was writing this fic, I have really enjoyed reading your reviews because they are so important to me. For those of you who don't know, I haven't seen the episode where the station blew up so I have no idea how it really looked or played out. I have represented these moments and Susie's entire character as best I could. I hope that this fic has been to your liking and I would love to hear from you if you would like to e-mail me!

Laura


End file.
